


A Matter of Size

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony and Steve meet on the Quinjet.





	A Matter of Size

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

Tony wanted to shock Rogers, jar him out of his righteousness, bring him down to everyone else’s level. 

He stared at Rogers’ crotch until Steve caught him looking. 

“No one ever ogled it before? Come on. Everyone wonders if it is as epic as the rest of you.” There was an edge to the words Tony, an edge everyone on the Quinjet felt. 

“Don’t be crude, Stark.”

“Why not? Isn’t what they expect? What you expect?” 

“Since when do you meet anyone’s expectations?” Steve stepped close. Too close.

“I normally exceed them. How about you? You live up to them?” 

 

Steve turned away, stung by Stark’s anger, more than he thought he would be. They’d only just met, for god’s sake. What did Stark have against him? 

Steve felt self-conscious, though not for the first time. His first twenty-three years, people stared because he was puny, pitiable. Now they stared because he was big, strong. They felt the same somehow. 

He gritted his teeth and turning away, ignored Stark. Letting bullies win was hard for him, even now, when he could easily beat them. 

An inexplicable part of him wanted Tony Stark to like him, wanted to be his friend.


End file.
